conséquenses
by debodebi
Summary: Une jeune fille, tout à fait ordinaire, rencontre un jeune homme, d'une beauté parfaite et mystérieux pendant les vacances. Lui et sa famille sont différents de tous le monde. Vous pensez que c'est Edward et les Cullen? venez voir alors ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bonjour à vous. Je m'appelle Isabella Volta, mais je préfère Bella. Vous me prendrez sûrement pour une folle, mais c'est pas grave. Marc et Katline sont mes parents et j'ai une sœur Stéphanie. Dès fois je me demande, si c'est réellement ma famille, je ne leur ressemble pas et quand on voit les Swan, j'ai l'impression que c'est eux mes parents. Ils ont aussi une fille, mais elle a disparue quand elle avait 4 ans. Elle s'appelait Isabelle. Je croyais que je ne saurais jamais la vérité, mais dès fois le mensonge est mieux que la vérité, surtout celle la, je m'en serais passais.

Mes parents partaient tous les week-end mais ni moi ni ma sœur savons où ils partaient. Un lundi matin, ma mère est venue nous chercher au lycée. Elle nous a annoncé que notre père est mort dans un accident de voiture. On était toute les trois anéanties.

Quelques années après la mort de mon père, on a en ménager à Forks, dans la maison où ma mère a grandit. Je me suis faite de nouveaux amis, mais Stéphanie faisait tout son possible pour que j'en ai pas.

Enfin de compte plus personne ne me parlais, alors je m'enfermais dans les histoires fantastiques, et tout ce qui concerne l'irréel, comme les vampires, les loups garou, les sorciers, les fées… Je pensais que tout ça n'existait pas et bien Je me trompais….

Je vais vous racontez ce qui m'es arrivée, après croyez y ou pas, en tout cas moi j'y crois. Tout à fait normal, vu que je suis devenue un être mythique ….. Un vampire.

Toute mon histoire a commencé pendant les vacances scolaires…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella et j'ai 18 ans. Mon père est mort il y quelques années. Je vis avec ma mère Katline et ma soeur Stéphanie. Après la mort de mon père, toutes les trois, on a décidé d'emménager à Forks, la ville d'enfance de ma mère.

Pour les vacances scolaire on a décidé d'aller en Italie. A la veille du départ notre mère nous demanda quelle ville on voudrait visiter:

(Stéphanie) - J'aimerais bien aller à Rome

(ma mère) - D'accord et toi Bella?

(moi) - Une amie m'a parlé d'une ville un peu mystérieuse et remplis de surprise ...

(Stéphanie) - C'est quelle ville? J'adore les surprises

(moi) - Laisse moi finir, c'est Volterra

(ma mère) - Oui c'est d'accord, donc demain en route pour Rome et Volterra! Ma soeur et moi lui sautions au cou tellement heureuse.

La nuit fut longue et le réveil épouvantable! On passa une semaine à Rome, c'est une très belle ville, stéphanie fit la rencontre d'un italien. Qui nous a déconseillé vivement d'aller à Volterra mais têtu comme on était, on y passa aussi une semaine. Elle était vraiment mystérieuse la ville mais peut être pas plein de surprise, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au deuxième soir de notre arrivée ...  
Je sortis prendre un peu l'air. Au croisement, je suis rentrée dans quelque chose de dur. Je levais les yeux, c'était une jeune homme ... beau ne pourrais représenter cette personne, je dirais plutôt ... magnifique, le teint pale, les cheveux blond éclatant et ces yeux ... rouge bordeaux ...

(...) - Bonsoir, je suis désolé je ne vous avez pas vu

(moi) - Bonsoir, je le suis aussi, et je rougit quand je rencontra ces yeux

(...) - Une jeune fille aussi jolie, ne devrait pas s'excuser, et je rougit, comment vous appelez vous?

(moi) - Bella et vous? quelle idiote j'étais, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire

(démétri) - Démétri, je suis enchanté, tutoyez moi sil vous plaît

(moi) - D'accord, alors faite ... fait de même, je suis aussi enchantée. Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend

(démétri) - Il n'y a pas de soucis, mais j'aimerais te revoir

(moi) - Demain à 20heures ici?

(démétri) - J'y serais, au revoir, jolie Bella, et je rougit encore une fois

(moi) - Au revoir

Je retournai à l'hôtel. Je dormis bien pour une fois. Je pensais à lui toute la journée, je n'arrêter pas de sourire pour rien, mais sa faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir rêver et de penser à lui, même si je savais que ce n'étais qu'un rêve, mais un très beau rêve ....

Le soir je m'habilla et sorti, avec une heure d'avance, je savais que je rêvais et qu'il ne viendrais pas, comment un être aussi parfait pouvais s'intéresser à moi? Arriver sur place, il était déjà la et je souris, il vint à ma rencontre me baisa la joue et nous partons faire un tour en ville. Tous les soirs c'était pareil, j'en appris beaucoup sur lui mai lui aussi. Tout était que conte de fée jusqu'à la veille du départ, il voulais me présenter à sa famille, ce que j'acceptai ...

On emprunta un tunnel, c'était lugubre et humide, ce que je détestée. Arrivés au bout, Démétri me montra l'ascenseur que nous prîmes. Quand nous sortîmes du couloir, je fut émerveillée par le spectacle devant mes yeux. Au fond trois trône collés aux murs, remplit de diamants, brillait de tout les côtés. Je ne savais plus où regarder, Démétri me regardais et souris.

(Démétri) - Ça te plait?

(moi) - C'est magnifique

(Démétri) - Pas autant que toi, je rougit et il m'embrassa.

C'était la première fois, d'habitude c'était des caresses sur la joue et des bisous. Aucun terme ne pourras qualifié ce baiser. Je lui rendit, celui ci fut remplit de fougue, de passion et de tendresse.

(...) - Vous n'êtes pas seuls ...

( Démétri et moi) - Désolé, je rougit et lui se tendit, je savais pas pour quelle raison mai j'allais bientôt le savoir

(...) - Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourrais nous présenter ton amie ou plutôt petite amie

(Démétri) - Bella je te présente Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Je vous présente Bella.

(moi) - Enchantée

(Aro) - De même, tu as enfin trouvé l'amour de ta vie et en plus une vampire

Démétri était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude et moi je ne comprenait plus rien. Je ne suis pas un vampire et eux non plus, ça n'existe pas, c'est impossible ...

(Démétri) - Elle n'est pas un vampire

(Caius) - Quoi!!!! NON!!!! Tu sais ce qui l'attend.

(moi) - C'est quoi cette histoire de vampire? Et qu'est ce qui m'attend? Démétri répond moi s'il te  
plait ...

(Démétri)- Bella, nous ... nous sommes ... des vampires et en ce qui concerne ce qui t'attend, je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

(moi)

- Non, c'est impossible, ça n'existe ...

Pourtant tout coordonné, le teint blanc, la fraîcheur de leur corps, la façon qu'il m'éblouit tout concorde ...

(Démétri)

- Si c'est vrai, mon Ange, toi qui dit que tous est improbable mais pas impossible

(Caius)

- Elle doit mourir!!!

(Démétri)

- Non!!! Je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer! Je l'aime, et puis c'est vous qui l'avait dit!

(Aro)

- Je sais Démétri, mais maintenant quelle est au courant, elle ne peut plus partir tant qu'on aura pas écider de son sort.

(moi)

- No ... no ... non, Démétri s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

( Démétri)

- Je suis désolé mon Ange, j'aurais jamais du t'emmener ici. Il se tourna vers Aro, mais elle ne peut pas rester ici, vaut mieux quelle s'installe en ville, je ne veux pas la perdre.

(Aro)

- Désolé, mais non! elle s'installera dans tes appartements et elle sera sous ta responsabilité. Et avec Marcus on va la faire passer pour morte!

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir. Soit j'allais mourir soit j'allais devenir comme eux, mais sa je ne croit pas, qui voudrais que je vive? Oui Démétri, mais personne d'autre. Volterra est vraiment une ville remplis de surprise comme le disais Valéria, Stéphanie serait contente pas moi!

(Démétri)

- Viens, je t'emmène dans la chambre.

Je le suivis, sa chambre était spacieuse. A côté de la porte se trouvait une bibliothèque on pouvait y trouver toute sorte de livres. De l'autre côté, son lit et un peu plus loin, un bureau avec un ordinateur. Démétri s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai et je senti soudain, la tristesse, la colère et surtout de la souffrance, pourquoi ne ma t-il rien dit?

(moi)

- POURQUOI ?! j'étais enragée et les larmes coulaient.

(Démétri)

- J'ai voulu te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Et j'avais ... peur .... peur que tu t'enfuie, que tu ne me veuille plus.

Il s'approcha et me pris dans ces bras, cette fois ci je ne le repoussait pas, il m'aimer, mais avait peur que je ne l'aimer plus, mais je l'aimer et je veux être avec lui pour l'éternité...

(moi)

- c'est vrai tu n'avais pas le droit de le dire, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis, mais une chose est sur, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoi que tu sois et je veux vivre avec toi. N'en doute jamais!

(Démétri)

- Plus jamais j'en douterais! Et je veux aussi vivre avec toi! Je t'aime mon Ange, et il m'embrassa. Installe toi, tu peux aller sur l'ordinateur, mais ne te connecte pas sur tes adresses, à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde croit que tu es morte.

(moi)

- D'acc ... d'accord

(Démétri)

- Je dois y aller, c'est Marie qui s'occupera de toi, je dois aller au conseil, pour voir le sort qu'il te réserve, je frémit, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal.

(moi)

- Merci, mais Marie ne risque pas de ...

(Démétri)

- Te tuer? et il ria, j'adorai l'entendre rire, non, elle ne suit pas le même régime que nous, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa et partit. Je m'installe a l'ordinateur, mais je ne savais pas trop sur quel site aller, je devrais peut être créer de nouvelles adresses? non, sa ne me servirais a rien si je meurt. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'est Marie.  
Je passa la soirée avec elle. Marie m'expliqua son régime alimentaire, il consiste à boire du sang d'animaux et non du sang d'humain, elle n'aimait pas ce quelle est devenue. Moi je lui racontais ma vie et elle aussi. Quelques heures plus tard, Démétri revint avec la mine triste ...

(Démétri)

- Désolé mon Ange, soit ils te tue, soit ...

(moi)

- Soit?

(Démétri)

- Soit je ... te ... transforme. Et je veux ni l'un ni l'autre!

(Moi)

- Transforme moi, au moins on sera ensemble pour l'éternité

(Démétri)

- Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas!! Le sujet est clos!

Les jours passèrent, on n'en parlait plus, mais Aro voulais savoir et Démétri répondait toujours la même chose, " laissez moi du temps", ce qu'ils acceptèrent à chaque fois. Un soir il m'annonça qu'on partait. Je le suivis, mais il ne m'expliqua pas pourquoi.  
On trouva une belle petite maison dans les Alpes en Suisse, j'étais heureuse, je vivait avec l'être le plus parfait et il m'avait choisit. Je retourna au lycée sous une nouvelle identité. Deux mois après nous être enfui il m'expliqua enfin pourquoi. Il m'aimer et ne voulais pas que je souffre, il m'avait promit de me protèger et ceux jusqu'au bout.

Octobre

Novembre

Décembre

Janvier

Quatre mois qu'on s'était enfui et installer en Suisse. Toujours pas de nouvelles des Volturis. Un matin, je me préparer pour aller au Lycée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Démétri fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps.

(Démétri)

- c'est eux!

(moi)

- Je m'en doutais qu'ils allaient nous trouver, Démétri, je ne veux pas être séparer de toi!

(Démétri)

- Je te le promet on restera ensemble, et reste à côté de moi

Et il leur ouvrit la porte, c'était bien eux, Aro, Caius, Jane et Alec.

(Aro)

- Enfin on vous a trouvé, mais pourquoi êtes vous partis?? Démétri, je me suis battue pour quelle devienne une des nôtres et pour que tu puisse vivre avec elle et tu pars, j'aurais tout vu avec toi!!

(Démétri)

- Je sais et j'en suis désolé, j'ai peur de ne pas y arrivé, de la tuée et je ne veux plas la perdre.

(Aro)

- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je serais resté à côté de toi pour t'empêcher de la tuer, parce que je sais que tirais la rejoindre et j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés!!

(Démétri)

- Je le sais, je peux lui parler, seul à seul?

(Aro)

- Bien sur, on vous attendra dehors

Démétri se tourna vers moi.

(Démétri)

- J'ai peur de ne pas y réussir, je t'aime de trop, mais cette décision y a que toi qui peut la prendre et je la suivrais

(moi)

- J'ai confiance en toi et puis, y aura Aro. Je veux vivre avec toi. Mais ... non laisse

(Démétri)

- Tu fais trop confiance à Aro, et il me souris, dit moi le stp.

(moi)

- Surement, je lui souris, je ne veux pas vivre à Volterra, on sera toujours suivi, et puis je veux qu'on est une vie de couple normale ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Aro rentra de nouveau.

(Aro)

- Tu n'as pas le choix Bella!!

(Démétri)

- Aro! Je la transformerai devant toi si il le faut, mais laisse nous vivre notre vie.

(Aro)

- Je te fais confiance, mais vous viendrez avec à Volterra! Bella tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu viens avec nous, soit ta sœur et ta mère meurent, à toi le choix.

(moi)

- D'ac ... d'accord.

Un grondement me surpris, il venait de Démétri. Nous allons dans la chambre. Démétri posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et descendit jusqu'à mon coup et me mordis. J'entendis encore la discution entre Aro et Démétri :

(Démétri)

- Pourquoi l'avoir menacer? vous lui avez déjà tout pris. Vous auriez pu lui laisser la liberté

(Aro)

- Mon pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur elle, n'y celui de Jane, je pense quelle peut avoir un grand pouvoir, et je veux des vampires puissants à mes côtés.

(Démétri)

- Pffff, juste pour votre soif du pouvoir personnelle

(Aro)

- Je t'interdis de dire sa!!! Prend la dans tes bras, nous retournons à Volterra

Je senti qu'on me soulevé. Je sentie la douleur, elle était horrible, j'avais mal, aucune douleur sur terre ne pouvais être aussi horrible!! Et je sombrais.  
A mon réveil, je remarquai que j'étais à Volterra, Démétri à mes côtés.

(Démétri)

- Bonjour mon Ange

(moi)

- Bonjour, il s'approcha et effleura mes lèvres

(Démétri)

- Tu es magnifique, tu m'as manqué, je t'aime

(moi)

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je t'aime. Je pourrais me voir? j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi je ressemble

(Démétri)

- Mais bien sur, viens

J'étais devant le miroir, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi, aussi magnifique comme il le disait. C'est trois jours de souffrance le mérité, je pouvais vivre avec lui maintenant.  
Les jours passèrent, j'appris à chasser des humains avec Heidi, sa soeur, et à contrôler mon pouvoir. Et oui j'ai un don et je me nourris de sang humain, mais qu'à contre coeur, Aro ne voulais pas que je fasse comme Marie, ma meilleure amie maintenant, j'en ai honte de se que je suis devenue, un monstre. Revenons plutôt à mon pouvoir, j'ai le pouvoir de faire ressentir et de faire voir au autres ce que j'ai vécu ou de quelqu'un d'autres, ainsi que de permettre aux autres de leur faire savoir si ils ont choisi la bonne personne ou plutôt leur âme soeur. Cela fait cinq ans que j'habite à Volterra, juste pour protéger ma soeur et ma mère qui doivent pleurer sur ma tombe.  
Un soir, je suis tombée nez à nez avec Alec, il était pas bien, alors je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler et là je vie le plus effroyable cauchemar, il avait tué Stéphanie et Katline sur ordre de Aro, avant même qu'ils nous aient retrouvés de notre fuite. Je le lâchai et partie dans ma chambre et expliqua tout à Démétri. On décida de prendre la fuite, Aro se jouait complètement de nous. On changea de continent. On alla en Alaska, en chemin on tomba sur deux vampires ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

(Tanya)

- Bonjour, comment vous appelez vous?

(moi)

- Bella et voici mon compagnon Démétri

(Tanya)

- Moi c'est Tanya et voici ma soeur Kate

(Kate)

- Bonjour, désolé de vous poser cette question, mais que faites-vous ici?

(Démétri)

- On s'est enfui de Volterra et on cherche un endroit pour vivre.

(Tanya)

- Ah d'accord, Venaient avec nous on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

(Démétri et moi)

- Merci

On les suivis. Leur maison était grande, on aurai dit plutôt un palais. On avançait sur le chemin.

(Tanya)

- On a de la visite!

(Carmen)

- Ah bon? Les autres sont encore à la chasse?

(Tanya)

- Oui, Carment je te présente Bella et Démétri. Je vous présente Carmen qui est notre mère à mes soeurs et moi.

(Démétri et moi)

- Bonjour, enchantés

( Carmen)

- De même, que nous vaut votre visite?

(Tanya)

- Je vais chercher les autres

(moi)

- Nous cherchons une maison pour vivre et nous sommes tombés sur Tanya

(Eléazar)

- Bonjour, vous pourrez loger ici en attendant. Mais d'où venez vous?

(Démétri)

- Bonjour, merci de votre proposition, mais on ne voudrait pas vous déranger.

(Eléazar)

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Tanya t'apprécie Bella, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

(moi)

- On ne veut pas vous faire peur, mais on c"est enfuie de Volterra.

(Eléazar)

- Ne vous inquiété pas, nous ne leur dirons rien, mais rester je vous en pris, je n'ai jamais vu Tanya aussi heureuse.

(Démétri)

- D'accord, et merci pour tout

Les autres arrivèrent. La famille se composait de Eléazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina. On aurait pu emménager dans notre nouvelle maison qu'on avait trouvé, mais Eléazar et Carmen nous ont dit de rester habiter avec eux. Ils étaient heureux. Démétri lui avait demander sa main, ce qu'elle accepta bien sur. Bella fut heureuse de trouver une autre alternative que de boire du sang humain, celui des animaux. Mais Démétri avait du mal, mais il s'y faisait pour Bella.

Bella retrouva une vie normale, elle retourna au lycée avec Tanya et Démétri. Pendant les vacances scolaire, la famille Cullent séjournèrent à la maison. La famille se composait de Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper, Matt et Judith ( c'est une humaine, ele a du courage de passer ses vacaces avec autan de vampires) et Edward, il était seul.

On s'amusa beaucoup. J'étais proche de Judith, mais Matt ne me faisait pas confiance ainsi qu'Edward. Son odeur m'attirai, tout en lui m'attirai, je n'arrivai pas à le regarder, si j'aurais été encore humaine, je rougissait. Un soir, une dispute éclata entre Matt, Edward et moi.

(Matt)

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille!

(moi)

- Pardon? Je lui ai juste demandé si elle voulait venir avec moi dans le jardin. C'est pas à moi qui demande d'aller faire du shopping. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à tes soeurs et Tanya!

(Matt)

- C'est vrai, c'est de la faute des miss. Mais je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule avec toi! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir!

(moi)

- Ah oui?! et qui? et pourquoi?

(Edward)

- Tous les Cullen. Rien que de la façon que tu la regarde et ton comportement, et parce que tu viens de Volterra, on sais comment ils se comportent avec les humains! Et on sait que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un juste par plaisir. Laisse moi lire tes pensées et on te fera confiance

(moi)

- Tu parles! vous ne me ferais jamais confiance, au début, vous n'aviez pas peur, mais depuis que vous savez qu'on vient de Volterra et que sois disant j'ai tué quelqu'un part plaisirs ce n'est plus pareil!!!

(Matt)

- Ce ...

(Judith)

- Tais toi!! Plutôt taisez vous!! Vous ne savez rien de sa vie! Vous ne savez rien part quoi elle est passée.

(Edward)

- Elle risque de te tuer!

(Judith)

- Pas du tout, Bella tu dois leur montrer, au moins ils ne pourrons plus te juger

(Matt)

- Nous montrer quoi?!

(moi)

- Je ne sais pas, j'y arriverai pas, je ...

(Judith)

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu peux le faire

(moi)

-D'accord, je vais d'abord chasser, on fera sa se soir!

Et je partis de la chambre, les laissant se poser des questions. La chasse fut bonne, des lynx, ce que j'aime. A mon retour, ils m'attendaient dans ma chambre. Mon regard tomba sur Edward, il me souriait, pourquoi? on verra sa plus tard.

(Edward)

- Tu dois nous montrer quoi?

(moi)

- Mettez vous à coté de moi, et donnons nous les mains. Maintenant fermer les yeux.

Il n'y avait qu'Edward et Matt, vu que Judith avait déjà tout vu. Je leur montrait tout mon passé de ma naissance, en passant par la mort de mon père, le déménagement,les vacances en Italie, ma rencontre avec Démétri, la découverte de leur monde, le sort que les Volturis me réservais, notre fuite, ma transformation, mon séjour là-bas et notre seconde fuite, ainsi que la rencontre de ma soeur. Ah oui, je ne vous en avez pas parler.  
"On marchait tranquillement, quand tout à coup, elle apparut devant moi .... ma soeur !  
(Stéphanie)

- Bonjour mademoiselle fantôme.

(moi)

- Je devrais dire pareil pour toi...

(Stéphanie)

- Je sais, alors c'est pour lui que tu es devenu un monstre et que tu nous a sacrifié, maman et moi? Tu me dégoute

(moi)

- Je n'avais pas le choix, ce n'étais pas de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, c'est eux qui ont tout décider et normalement y aurai du y avoir que moi, j'y peut rien si ils ont décidé de vous tuer, enfin façon de parler, où est maman?

(Stéphanie)

- Elle est morte, je l'ai tué. Elle m'énervai, elle te défendait, que tu n'y étais pour rien, puis bla bla bla. Toi aussi tu vas la rejoindre, tout le monde en a que pour toi, même encore maintenant. Mais plus pour longtemps !!!

Et elle me sauta dessus, je l'esquivait à temps, bien que j'en ai parlé à personne, j'arrivais à lire les pensées, mais je ne m'en servais jamais de ce don. J'arrivais à échapper à chacune de ses attaques. Elle essaya mainte fois de m'arracher un membre. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, j'y arriva enfin. Démétri avait déjà allumer un feu et on jeta ses restes. C'était l'expérience la plus horrible. Depuis ce jour, je me promis de ne plus tuer quelqu'un sauf pour ma survie, et peut être pas. Je préféré mieux mourir. "

Et puis notre rencontre avec les Denali. Je n'en pouvais plus et je rompis le contacte et m'effondra. Edward me rattrapa avant que je touche le sol et me pris dans ses bras pour me calmer. Judith et Matt sortirent et nous laissèrent. Démétri n'était pas là il était à la chasse avec Tanya pour quelques jours. Edward s'assit sur le lit avec moi assis sur ses genoux. Je tremblai et je pleurer sans larme.

(Edward)

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.

(moi)

- Ce n'... est pas ... grave

(Edward)

- Calme toi, chut ... tu veux que je prévienne Démétri, ... qu'il rentre plutôt?

(moi)

- Non!!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme sa, mais je me sentais bien avec Edward. Désolé, non ce n'est pas la peine. Il en a besoin.

(Edward)

- D'accord, tu veux que je parte?

(moi)

- Non, reste s'il te plait

(Edward)

- D'accord.

Et il essaya de me faire rire. Ce qu'il arriva. J'étais bien, je restais dans ses bras toutes la nuit et on discuta de tout et de rien. Mais c'était mal, j'aimais Edward, enfin non Démétri, en faite je ne sais plus. Je passa toute la semaine avec Edward, je m'amusait et lui aussi. Puis Démétri rentra et tout changea. Tout le monde le remarqua mais ne dis rien. Il était distant avec moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi, il ne me parlait pas beaucoup.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Démétri était distant, il ne passait plus de temps avec moi, il était toujours avec Tanya. Ce qui me rendais jalouse. Alors je passais plus de temps avec Kate, Alice, Irina, Jasper, Matt, Judith et Edward. On s'amusait bien, mais sa me faisait mal que Démétri n'était pas avec moi, mais au moins j'étais pas seule. Quand je n'allais pas bien Edward était là pour me faire rire ou pour me consoler. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Edward. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais juste une amie ou peut être une soeur.

Un jour, Matt et Judith vinrent me voir. Pour me demander d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur eux. Ceux que j'acceptai mais pas tout de suite, mais ils me firent changer d'avis. On alla dans leur chambre.

(moi) - Vous allez vous coucher, main dans la main et fermer vos yeux. Mon pouvoir s'occupera du reste. Vous rêverez d'un labyrinthe. Matt tu devra retrouver Judith et pareil pour toi miss.

(Judith)- D'accord.

(Matt)- Ok, si c'est aussi simple que sa. Il sourit

(moi) - Ne croit pas sa!!! Il y aura des obstacles, si vous vous aimez vraiment et que vous avez confiance l'un en l'autre, tout devrait bien se passer et vous vous réveillerez ensemble, sinon vous ne vous réveillerez pas et c'est que vous ne vous aimez pas.

Ils se couchèrent et je me concentrai pour faire fonctionner mon pouvoir. Il fonctionna vu leur hurlement quand ils se séparent. Edward était à mes côtés, ce que je le remercie. Je tremblais, c'est la deuxième fois que je faisait fonctionner mon pouvoir. La première fois avais bien marché, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Les jours passaient, et ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Sa faisait un mois, normalement sa devait mettre maximum deux semaines. Je ne chassais plus, je ne voulais plus les quitter, même à la demande d'Edward. Et oui sa fait un mois qu'il me soutenait, qu'il essayait de me faire rire, qu'il me consoler. Démétri s'en foutait complètement de moi. Ce n'était plus celui que je connaissais quand nous avions quitté Volterra. Et les deux amoureux qui ne se réveillaient pas. Les yeux de Matt devinrent noires et ces cernes violettes. Je voyais Judith s'affaiblir, ce qui n'était pas normale. D'ordinaire, personne n'était touché par le temps même pour un humain, eux si. Je regardais par la baie et je "pleurais", quand deux bras m'enlacèrent, c'était Edward. Je connaissais cette odeur que je reconnaitrai entre mille.

( Edward) - Ils vont se réveillaient, j'en suis sur.

(moi)- Matt surement vu qu'il ai immortel, mais pour Judith, je n'en suis pas si sur, il s'affaiblit et tant quelle ne se réveille pas, on ne peut rien faire, sauf la laisser .... mourir. Et je repartie dans les sanglots.

(Edward) - Chut, calme toi. Elle ne mourra pas!!

Il me retourna et je posai ma tête contre son torse. On resta un moment comme sa. J'étais vraiment inquiète, mais Edward était la comme toujours pour me calmer. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain. Judith repris des forces et alla beaucoup mieux. Mais aucun des deux ne voulurent nous parler de ce qui c'était passer. La famille Cullen rentra chez eux. J'étais un peu malheureuse, Edward parti aussi, mais il ma proposé de le revoir et qu'il sera toujours la pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Toutes ces déclarations me fit chaud au coeur. Même si il me considérai comme une amie, il serait toujours là pour moi. Mais Démétri ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était parti à la chasse avec Tanya, je me demande si ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Je n'existais plus pour lui. Heureusement que Kate était la, c'est ma petite soeur, ma confidente. Il savait ce que je ressentais en ce moment, et ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Il faillait que je parle à Démétri, je n'en peux plus de ne rien savoir!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Le soir, j'allais voir Démétri.

(moi) - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es distant?

(Démétri) - Ah bon? désolé alors.

(moi) - Qu'est ce qu'y a? Je ne te reconnais plus et tu passe la plus part de ton temps avec Tanya. Est- ce que tu sors avec elle? soit franc s'il te plait.

(Démétri) - Ah! Désolé, je ne sors pas avec Tanya. C'est toi que j'aime. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Désolé, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, de te voir avec cet Edward dans ses bras, sa me rendait malade.

(moi) - Désolé.

Il m'emmena sur notre lit et je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Ce fut une merveilleuse nuit. J'aimais Démétri, Edward n'était plus là, alors tout allait bien. Enfin pas tout à fait. Le lendemain, je partis prendre ma douche. A mon retour Démétri n'était plus là, mais y avait une lettre. Je l'ouvris et la lu, j'aurais mieux fais de m'abstenir:

Bella,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton humanité et ta famille. Si j'étais distant c'est parce que je ne t'aimais pas, et que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en restant auprès de toi puis partir du jour au lendemain. Cette nuit était une erreur et j'en suis désolé. Je retourne à Volterra que je n'aurais pas du quitter. Ma vie est là bas. Je te souhaite une belle vie et plein de bonheur. Ah oui, oublie ma demande en mariage, c'était aussi une erreur mais tu peux garder la bague. Et Tanya n'y peut rien d'en cette histoire, elle essayait de me faire changer d'avis.

Démétri

Je ne sais pas si, se fut de la colère ou la souffrance qui me rendis comme sa. Je cassais tout ce qui était sur mon passage, dans ma chambre. Carmen, Kate et Eléazar accoururent tout de suite. Eléazar m'allongea sur mon lit et Carmen soigna mes blessures et Kate essaya de me calmer.

Je ne retourna pas au lycée, je passais mes journées à pleurer, et oui à pleurer, d'après Eléazar, un vampire pouvait pleurer quand il souffrait de trop. Je ne chassais plus. Je pleurer c'est tout ce que je faisait. J'étais une coquille vide. Tout le monde essayait de me faire rire, de m'aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

Un jour Kate eu l'idée d'appeler Edward et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Alors il prit le prochain vol et séjourna à la maison. Kate était ma confidente, elle seule pouvait savoir quelle avait eu une bonne idée, même si je ne savait pas encore ce qui allait m'arriver ....

(Edward) - Bonjour

(Tanya) - Edward! Contente que tu sois de retour. Les autres ne sont pas là?

(Kate) - Salut Edward! Merci d'être venu, il n'y a que toi qui pourra l'aider.

(Edward) - Salut, content aussi de revenir. Non, il n'y a que moi, les autres sont en cours et Carlisle a reprit le travail.

(Tanya) - Qu'est ce que vous avez mijoté?

(Eléazar) - Bonjour Edward. Il rit en entendant la phrase de Tanya.

(Carment et Irina) - Bonjour.

(Edward) - Bonjour. Kate m'a appelé pour me demande de venir aider Bella. Où est-elle d'ailleurs? Elle n'est pas au courant de ma venu?

(Eléazar) - Elle est dans sa chambre et non elle n'est pas au courant, on voulait que tu lui fasses la surprise. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux.

(Edward) - Merci. Elle est dans un si mauvais état?

(Eléazar) - Oui, c'est une coquille vide. J'espère que tu pourras l'aider. Je la considère comme ma fille et sa me fait mal de la voir comme sa. Si tu veux, tu pourras aller au lycée on t'inscrira.

(Edward) - J'irais mais seulement, quand elle y retournera. Je vais la voir.

Moi j'étais en haut dans ma chambre, à regarder par la baie, j'ai tout entendu. Kate voulait me faire plaisir et m'aider. Mais Edward ne pourra rien n'y faire. Démétri me manquai, et je souffrais. De sa trahison, de ce qu'il m'a dit de tout en faite. J'avais mal à mon coeur mort. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Soudain je sentie deux bras m'enlacer et un bisous dans le cou. Je reconnu Edward, son odeur, sa façon de marcher, et ce bisous voulait dire " je suis là". Parce que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son odeur à celle d'Irina, ils avaient pratiquement la même. Il me retourna, mais toujours dans ses bras, que j'aimais tant. Il essuya mes larmes.

(Edward) - Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je vois que tu n'as pas chassé depuis un bon moment. Il me dit sa sur un ton réprobateur tout en caressant mes cernes, ainsi qu'avec un sourir au coin que j'aimais bien.

(moi) - Je .... je ...

(Edward) - Chut, ne dit rien, je te comprend.

Il s'assit sur le lit et me mit sur ses genoux. Il me berça pendant plusieurs heures. On ne se parlait pas, mais il faisait des cercles dans mon dos pour me calmer et me chanta une berceuse, je me calmais. C'est la première fois depuis que Démétri était partit que j'étais calme.

(Edward) - Ça va mieux?

(moi) - Oui, merci. Ça fait du bien d'être calme en soi même. Ne plus rien ressentir sauf le calme.

(Edward) - Tant mieux alors. Il me souriait. Sa te dit d'aller chasser?

(moi) - Je ... oui.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre. On croisa Eléazar qui nous souriait. Il avait le même pouvoir que Jasper, alors de voir que sa fille allait mieux, il ne pouvait que sourire. La chasse fut très bonne. Et Edward était arrivé à me faire rire. On était dans la cuisine.

(moi) - Pauvre ours, tu lui as fait peur. Et je partis dans un fou rire pas possible.

(Edward) - C'est vrai je l'admet, mais au moins on a le plaisir d'entendre ton joli rire. Et il parti aussi dans un fou rire en voyant ma tête et je le rejoignit dans le fou rire. Sa faisait du bien.

(Kate) - C'est moi ou Bella a retrouver le sourire?

(Edward) - Et oui, elle a retrouvé le sourire, celui qu'on aime tant et qui nous manquait.

(moi) - Ça fait du bien. Merci à vous deux, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue sinon.

(Edward et Kate) - Mais de rien miss

(Kate) - Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait autant rire? Et moi je reparti dans mon fou rire et Edward me suivis

(moi) - Edward se disputait avec un ours, parce que celui ci, lui avait volé sa proie, enfin plutôt la tué. Et comme il n'avait plus le plaisir de la chasser. Alors il commença à grogner, après ce fut l'ours. C'était trop marrant, et ce jeu a continué au moins une heure.

(Kate) - J'aurais bien voulu voir sa. Et elle nous suivi dans le fou rire interminable

(Edward) - Grrrrr

(moi) - Mais arrête Edward, sa te va bien le côté ours mécontent. Au moins tu es arrivés à me faire rire.

(Edward) - C'est vrai.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça, Kate était partie. Je m'approcha de sa frimousse pour lui donner un bisous sur la joue. Mais il finit sur ses lèvres. Il s'était retourné au même moment. On se regarda, et Edward se rapprocha et me colla un peu plus à lui. Nos lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres, il essaya de trouver dans mes yeux un refus mais je le voulais ce baiser. Alors, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux combla le vide, mais on s'embrassa, au début, c'était doucement, tendre, puis se fut la passion et notre amour qui prit le dessus. Ce fut moi qui mit fin la première.

(moi) - Désolé, je peux pas

Et je partie dans ma chambre. Je ne le revis pas de la soirée. Je devais m'y faire, je l'aimais, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Les jours passèrent et on n'en parla plus. On faisait comme si de rien était. Edward était distant mais s'occupait toujours de moi. J'allais mieux. Je suis retournée au lycée avec Edward et Tanya, on était dans la même classe. Il devait se faire passer pour mon fiancé, ce qui était dur après ce qui c'est passé. On se promenait toujours main dans la main, il passait de temps à autres ses lèvres sur les miennes mais rapidement. Tout cela n'était qu'une image. On en discuta du baiser, et on en conclu que c'était une erreur et qu'il me considérait comme sa petite soeur. Moi je l'aimais, mais fallait que je m'y fasse je n'était rien d'autre que sa petite soeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

J'aimais Edward, mais pas lui. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. On était à la chasse comme tout les week end. Edward trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire rire. Cette fois-ci il me vola ma proie. Un puma.

(moi) - T'en a pas marre de me voler mes proies? C'est la cinquième déjà !!!

(Edward) - Ah bon? Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu es énervé? Il jouait les innocents tout en me souriant.

(moi) - Arrête de jouer les innocents!! On rentre?

(Edward) - Oui mais tu n'as pas chassait!

(moi) - La faute à qui? Et on rigola. J'irais vendredi avec Irina, au moins elle ne me volera pas ma proie.

(Edward) - D'accord, rentrons.

Il me prit la mains et on retourna à la maison. M'aimait-il ? je ne pense pas, pas après la discution qu'on a eu. Pourtant j'espère. A la maison, toute la famille Cullen était là. Alice et Rosalie avaient déjà programmer des séances shopping. J'ai horreur de sa!!! Mais bon toute la bonne humeur ne resta pas longtemps. Au retour d'une séance avec les filles, Carmen m'annonça une mauvais nouvelle:

(Carmen) - Bella, une lettre est arrivée pour toi. Je l'ai mise dans ta chambre.

(moi) - Merci.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucun expéditeur. Je l'ouvris.

Bella,

Désolé de t'avoir enlevé ton cher et tendre Démétri. Mais tu vas le rejoindre, enfin tout dépend de toi. Et je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix.  
Si tu ne reviens pas, toute ta famille mourra mais aussi et surtout Edward. J'ai appris que tu es amoureuse de lui. A toi de voir. Ne parle à personne de ce qui ait écrit dans cette lettre.

Ton père qui t'aime  
Aro

Mon père tu parles!!! Mais je voulais pas les perdre. Je tuerai Aro et ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin. Je lui téléphona tout de suite.

(Aro) - Allo?

(moi) - C'est Bella!

(Aro) - Oh Bella, ravi de te parler. Tu as surement du recevoir ma lettre.

(moi) - Oui vous êtes ignoble.

(Aro) - Et oui, c'est sa quand on veut les meilleurs vampires à ses côtés. Qu'as tu décidé?

(moi) - Démétri avait raison, tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est la soif du pouvoir. J'ai pas le choix devenir, mais laissez moi la semaine, le temps de régler certain point.

(Aro) - C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais d'accord. Si dimanche soir tu n'es pas à Volterra, je viendrais te chercher en personne, et je tuerai tout le monde et en dernier Edward. C'est compris?

(moi) - Oui.

(Aro) - Au revoir à Dimanche.

Je ne lui dit même pas au revoir et je raccrochai. Maintenant comment leur dire mon choix. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un paye à ma place. Je ne leur dit rien tout de suite. Mais il fallait bien que je le fasse. Un soir je réuni tout le monde au salon.

(moi) - L'autre jour je vous ai menti, ce n'était pas une amie qui m'a écrit, c'était Aro....


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

(Carmen) - Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux?

(moi) - Il veut ... que je ... revienne.

(Carlisle) - Et as-tu déjà pris une décision?

(moi) - Oui, j'y retourne. Je prend l'avion dimanche. Il est à 11h.

(Tanya) - Mais tu peux pas nous laisser. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ! Elle était en colère et je baissais les yeux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que justement c'est pour sa que je repartais.

(moi) - Je le sais et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur pour tout. Mais, je ... il est temps que je reparte.

(Kate) - Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix ! C'était une affirmation.

(moi) - Tu me connais aussi bien que sa.

(Eléazar) - Quels ont été ces arguments?

(moi) - Il vous aurait tué. Et je ne le veux pas. Mais je reviendrais.

(Kate) - C'est pas sûr. Elle était triste, et j'aime pas la voir comme sa.

(moi) - Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Je partie dans ma chambre. Je voulais le tuer! Mais le lendemain, je ne voulais plus. Irina ma annoncé que Edward était au courant que je l'aimais mais pas lui. Et qu'il me considérai comme une soeur rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas souffrir en le voyant avec une autre. Autant aller à Volterra. Après ma partie de chasse Jasper vint me voir.

(Jasper) - Je peux te parler?

(moi) - Bien sur. Qu'y a t-il?

(Jasper) - Hier, quand tu nous a parlé, j'ai senti une envie de vengeance et de meurtre. Et ce matin, juste de la souffrance et l'envie de baisser les bras. Tu pourrais m'expliquer?

(moi) -Oui. Je voulais tuer Aro et revenir. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai aucune chance.

(jasper) - Laisse nous t'aider.

(moi) - Non laisse tomber. Sa n'en vaut pas la peine.

(Jasper) - Je ne pense pas, mais si tu change d'avis on est là.

Je lui souris et rentra dans la maison. Si il savait la vrai raison. Je passais mes journées dans ma chambre à faire mes valises. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir, mais pour les sauver je n'avais pas le choix. Tout le monde accepté mon choix sauf Edward. Qu'est ce que sa pouvait bien lui faire. Des soeurs il en avait plusieurs. Je ne me bâterais pas. J'irais à Volterra, ferai ma vie là bas et peut être retournerais-je avec Démétri. Je n'avais plus rien à attendre de cette vie. Au pire Aro ou quelqu'un pourrais me tuer, je n'avais plus rien a attendre de cette vie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

PV alice: 

Hier j'ai entendus Bella, qui ne voulait plus tuer Aro, juste parce quelle croit que mon frère ne l'aime pas. elle se trompe. Et lui qui pense quelle le considère comme un ami. C'est deux là! Si ils ne se disent rien, ils ne se reverront jamais! J'en suis sur, vu que j'ai eu une vision, voyant Edward faire sa vie avec Tanya, mais malheureux et Bella serait morte. Non je dois faire quelque chose!!!

(moi) - Jasper?

(Jasper) - Oui ma chérie?

(moi) - On doit parler à Bella et 'ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, sinon leur futur serait horrible !

(Jasper) - A ce point? voyant ma tête il continua. D'accord, j'irais parler à Edward et toi à Bella.

(moi) - Ok, mais tout de suite.

Je sortis de la chambre sans avoir sus sa réponse. Je toquais à la porte de la miss.

  
PV Bella:

(moi) - Entrée!

(Alice) - Je ne te dérange pas? Je voulais juste qu'on parle.

(moi) - Pas du tout. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

(Alice) - Ça ne serais pas à cause qu'Edward t'évite que tu ne veux plus rien faire pour revenir?

(moi) - Je ... quoi?

(Alice) - Tu m'as compris!

(moi) - Oui, c'est vrai. Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime et il est distant, parce qu'il le sait.

(alice) - Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

(moi) - C'est Irina qui me l'a dit! Elle éclata de rire.

(Alice) - C'est pas vrai. Irina aime Edward, c'est pour sa quelle ta dit sa. Il n'est pas au courant et il croit que tu le considère comme un ami. Il t'aime !

(moi) - Alors pourquoi il est distant?

(Alice) - Sa je ne sais pas, mais parle lui.

(moi) - Je verrais.

(Alice) - Je te laisse, à moins que ça t'intéresse une séance shopping?

(moi) - Non merci !

Elle partie. Avait -elle raison? je ne pense pas. Sinon, il ne serait pas distant. Je ne sais pas. Je verrais demain, peut être que j'irais lui parler.

PV Edward: 

Que me voulais Jasper? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore mijoté avec Alice? Je n'arrive pas à lire leurs pensées.

(Jasper) - Je sais que tu aimes Bella.

(moi) - Je ... oui ... et alors?

(Jasper) - Dit lui! Elle t'aime aussi, mais elle croit que tu l'as considère comme une amie.

(moi) - Je n'ai pas le choix de te croire. Il me sourit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

(Jasper) - Dans 3 jours, elle part et si tu ne fais rien, tu la perdras à jamais. Samedi, tout le monde part à la chasse, profites en.

(moi) - Merci de ton aide.

(Jasper) - De rien. Essaye d'être romantique.

Il sortit en évitant le coussin. J'ai ma petite idée. J'espère seulement que ça va lui plaire. Je comprend mieux pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire leurs pensées.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Pv Bella: 

Edward était moins distant, je me demande bien pourquoi. Tu les matins depuis deux jours j'avais un bouquet de roses livrais, des pétales un peu partout au tour de mon lit. Toutes les deux heures enfaites un livreur ramenait plusieurs bouquet de rose et de frésias. Avec toujours des cartes d'un admirateur secret qui m'aimait. Et sa faisait rire Edward la tête que je tirais à chaque fois. La veille de mon départ, on partit tous à la chasse. Elle fut très bonne. Trois lynx, hum!!!! un régale. J'allais rentrée quand je suis tombée sur une enveloppe avec écrit mon prènom.

Bella

Joue à ce petit jeu jusqu'au bout et tu sauras qui t'offres des roses depuis quelques temps. Va à la clairière. Tu auras d'autre renseignement et une surprise t'attend.

Ton admirateur

qui t'aime

Je voulais savoir qui c'était! J'allai à la clairière. Une boite blanche ainsi qu'une lettre m'y attendaient. Dans la boite se trouvait une robe simple, bleue nuit, avec dos nu. J'ouvris la lettre:

Mon amour,

Un peu plus loin, je t'ai installé une cabine. Met la robe. Une bassine, un savon, une serviette et un miroir seront à ta disposition. Suis les pétales de roses elles te conduiront à la cabine. Dès que tu seras prête suis les bougies.

Ton admirateur

qui t'aime

C'est trop mimi ! Je suivis les pétales et tomba sur la cabine. Elle faisait deux fois la taille d'une cabine normale. Tout y était. Je me nettoya et enfila la robe. Je suivis les bougies. Sur le chemin se trouvait des pétales, des ballons en forme de coeur avec écrit je t'aime. J'étais ému. Il devait vraiment m'aimais pour faire tout sa. J'arrivai à la maison. Il y avait des bougies et des pétales de frésia qui me montrait le chemin. Les escaliers en étaient remplis. Je monta, tout ça m'amena à ma chambre. Soudai toutes les bougies, dans ma chambre, s'éteignirent. Je sentie deux bras qui m'enlacèrent, je sentais aussi ses lèvres me caressées mon cou.

(...) - Est - que sa ta fait plaisir? Toi qui n'aime pas les surprises et les cadeaux. Je sentis un sourire contre mon cou.

(moi) - Oui, Edward? Merci pour tout, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les bougies furent rallumées. Edward me contemplais et m'enlaça. Alors c'était lui, j'ai toujours espéré que ce fut lui.

(Edward) - C'est bien moi. Tu es ravissante dans cette robe. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu que c'est que moi?!

(moi) - Merci. Non bien au contraire, tu ne t'imagine même pas comment je suis heureuse. Je t'aime!

(Edward) - Moi aussi je t'aime!

Il m'embrassa, il s'assit sur le lit, moi sur ses genoux, mais ne brisa pas notre baiser. Plus intense que le premier qu'on a eu. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Il m'enleva la robe et moi sa chemise. Edward m'allongea sur le lit et se positionna sur moi. Son pantalon vola à travers la chambre. J'étais en sous vêtement devant lui, mais je m'en contre fichais. On se retrouva vite nu. Il s'arrêta pour voir si il devait continuer ou s'arrêter. Mais je le voulais. Puis nous ne formons plus qu'un. Il souriait à chacun de mes gémissements.

(Edward) - Est-ce ... est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal?

(moi) - Non, bien au contraire. Je t'aime!

(Edward) - Sa me rassure. Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Je ne veux pas que tu partes demain. Il m'embrassa.

(moi) - Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais il le faut. Mais je te le promets je ferais tout pour revenir.

(Edward) - Je te crois, et vivement ce jour.

(moi) - Oui, mais que sont quelques années sans l'un et l'autre par rapport à l'éternité?

(Edward) - Tu as raisons. Il enfui sa tête dans mon cou.

(moi) - Edward? Pourquoi étais tu aussi distant? Avant que tu ne décides de jouer les admirateurs? Je sentis ses lèvres s'élargirent contre mon cou.

(Edward) - Je croyais que tu me considérait comme un ami, et que tu étais au courant d'après Irina. Elle ma conseillé de resté distant avec toi, sinon sa te ferais plus souffrir. J'éclatai de rire. Que me vaut l'honneur de se rire?

(moi) - Elle m'a dit pareil. Et on rit tout les deux.

Le matin fut dure de les quitter. Surtout Edward. Mais aujourd'hui j'en étais sur et certaine, je reviendrais! Alice me souriait, c'est qu'elle a sûrement eu une vision un peu plus joyeuse sur l'avenir. Et Aro mourra!! J'embrassai une dernière fois Edward et montai dans l'avion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

J'arrivai dans la soirée à Volterra. Aro m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. Démétri m'y attendait, je voulu faire demi tour, mais Aro m'en empêcha.

(Aro) - Non, c'est ta chambre, alors vas y, il m'y poussa à l'intérieur et partit.

(Démétri) - Mon amour, il s'avança vers moi et voulu m'enlacer mais je le repoussait.

(moi) - Ne me touche pas!!! Pas après tout ce qui c'est passé!!!

( Démétri) - Désolé pour tout. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai reçu les mêmes menaces. Il allait tuer toute ma famille. J'ai souffert de tout sa, surtout de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais je me disais que tu étais avec Edward, et qu'il a pu t'aider. Je n'étais pas jaloux de lui, bien au contraire, j'étais heureux que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. Même si vous ne vous le disiez pas. Il sourit et je lui sauta dans les bras.

(moi) - Démétri, je ne t'en veux plus maintenant que je sais pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi. Je …. Suis avec Edward. Il me redéposa à terre mais je suis toujours dans ses bras.

(Démétri) - Je ne t'en veux pas, et je suis heureux que vous vous l'êtes enfin dit. Je me suis mis avec Marie, alors sa me rassure un peu. Il me sourit. Allait raconte moi ce qui c'est passé après mon départ.

Je lui racontais tout ce qui c'est passé. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de retourner auprès d'Edward. J'aime pas et j'aimerais jamais Volterra. Je passais la plus part de mon temps à la chasse ou dans ma chambre à essayait de trouver un moyen de partir et de tuer Aro! Mais j'en avait aucune.

Pendant ma chasse, Je tombais sur Marie et Démétri.

(moi) - Salut les amoureux, je vois que Démétri aime mieux la chasse. On rit tout les trois

(Marie) - Oui il ma racontait son dégoût pour la chasse, alors je lui ais appris. On sait que tu veux tuer Aro.

(moi) - Mais …. Je …. J'aurais du être plus attentive, Marie li les pensées comme Edward.

(Démétri) - Très mimi le bafouillage. Il me sourit. Ne t'en fait pas on ne te dénoncera pas, on t'aidera même. On veux partir aussi, alors on c'est dit une alliée c'est pas perdu.

(moi) - C'est pas marrant. Pourquoi pas, je suis partante, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée.

(Marie) - C'est pour sa qu'on te propose notre aide. Demain tu as rendez vous avec les lutin malins avec Démétri.

(moi) - Quoi?! Mais ils sont dangereux, et ne se contrôlent pas. C'est de la folie!!!

(Démétri) - Leur chef me doit un dette, et je sais que sa lui plaira. Ne t'en fait pas, je serais la!

(moi) - Je devrai leur dire quoi?

(Marie) - Répondre à leurs questions, essayer de les convaincre, et si ils sont d'accord, tu leur expliquera le plan. Et laisse parler ton cœur, sa t'aidera.

Oh lala! Sa a l'air facile, mais sur le terrain, le sera-t-il? Je ne pense pas. Les humains connaissent les lutins, vu que ceux-ci les protègent des créatures mythiques, vampires, loup-garou, fée et j'en passe. J'en ai beaucoup appris ces derniers temps, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les vampires et bien non.

Le lendemain j'allais au point de rencontre avec Démétri. Soit disant nous allions chassé. Les lutins ressemblaient … comment dire, à des mochetés … ils étaient bleus clair, pas plusieurs mètre vingt, les oreilles pointus et les yeux en amendes. Malgré leurs petites tailles, ils avaient des pouvoir a vous faire peur.

(…) - Salut, tu dois être Bella? Je m'appel Maras.

(Démétri) - Salut

(moi) - Oui, enchantée.

(Maras) - De même. Démétri m'a expliquait que tu avais besoin de notre aide, mais en quoi pouvons nous t'aider?

(moi) - Il y a quelques années, Démétri m'a transformer en vampire, sur l'ordre d'Aro et j'ai vécu avec eux. Mais Aro a tué ma mère et ma sœur, alors on a fuit et on a trouvé une nouvelle famille. Mais il nous a retrouvé, et a menacé de tuer nos familles ( les Denali, Cullen et la famille de Démétri), donc on n'a pas eu le choix de revenir. Je veux tuer Aro, parce que je veux retourner auprès de l'homme que j'aime et vivre libre.

(Maras) - D'accord!

(…) - Pas moi, qui nous dit que c'est pas un piège? Pourquoi devrons nous lui faire confiance? Ce sont des vampire!!!

(Maras) - Du calme Rama, elle a parlé avec son cœur, je la crois, et puis nous avons une dette envers Démétri.

(Rama) - Mouais.

(Maras) - Je comprend ton point de vu, mais donne nous une raison de t'aider.

(moi) - Je sais que les Volturis vous traite comme des esclaves et a fait exilé les protecteurs sur des terres inconnus. Et je veux faire en sorte que tout sa soit fini.

(Maras) - Tu as trouvé les bon mots. Nous vous aiderons, et essayerons de faire en sorte que les protecteurs nous aident

(moi) - Merci. Tous se passeras dans deux semaines à la Saint Marcus. Vu que c'est une fête national il y aura des humains, donc ils ne pourront rien faire, alors que vous et les protecteurs si. Un groupe passera par la porte principal en empruntant un chemin que Démétri vous montrera et l'autre par derrière, là bas il n'y a jamais personne. Marie vous y attendra. Tout les Volturis seront ici, Démétri et moi y seront aussi pour pas qu'ils soupçonne quelque chose. Vous attaquerez par les deux porte là. Je leur montrait sur la carte.

(Maras) - D'accord. On devra s'entraîner tous les jours. On ne vous fera aucun mal vous pourrez repartir tout les trois.

(moi) - Merci, moi je ne viendrais pas au entraînement, mais Marie et Démétri si, ils me raconterons. Nous devons y aller, si nous voulons encore chasser sans que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre plan.

(Maras) - D'accord, à dans deux semaine Bella, à demain Démétri.

Sur ceux nous partons. J'étais fière de moi, j'y suis arrivée et en plus je les ai convaincu. Je reverais Edward, mon amour. Sa faisait trois mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui et sa me rendais malheureuse. Démétri me sorti de mes pensées:

(Démétri) - Bella?

(moi) - Hum?

(Démétri) - C'est quoi cette histoire de protecteur?

(moi) - Ils protégent les vampires, mais Aro avides de pouvoir, les a fait exilé parce que son protecteur ainsi que ceux de Marcus et Caius, n'étaient pas d'accord que Aro, Caius et Marcus prennent le pouvoir. Enfin plus pour Aro et Caius. Les protecteurs s'en doutaient de ce qui allait advenir de notre monde si ils étaient au pouvoir. Alors tous furent exilé on ne sait pas où.

(Démétri) - Mais pour l'instant le monde va bien, il n'y a aucun problème.

(moi) - Pour l'instant, mais si tu regarde Aro veux toujours plus, et une fois se sera l'apocalypse. Et sa on doit l'empêcher.

(Démétri) - Ok, mais en quoi consiste le rôle d'un protecteur?

(moi) - Je ne sais pas tout, mais son rôle est de protéger le vampire qu'on lui dit de mourir, de souffrir, de faire des bêtises et dans une guerre, vaut mieux qu'il se sacrifie pour sauver le vampire au lieu de le laisser mourir.

(Démétri) - D'accord, mais que veux tu dire par faire des bêtises?

(moi) - Je ne sais pas, sa n'expliquait pas dans le livre. Je lui souris.

J'espère que les protecteurs accepteront de nous aider. Démétri et Marie allèrent à tous les entraînements. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs fantastiques et que les protecteurs on refusé, pour quel raison, c'est pas notre guerre pff. Moi j'étais coincés à Volterra. Pendant mon absence ici, il eu pleins de changement. La sœur de Jane humaine, est devenue un vampire, Victoria. Elle avait un compagnon, James. C'était le trio, dès qu'ils pouvaient ils m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Tous le monde était en plein préparatifs pour la venue des vampires. Mais ce que je n'avais pas dit au lutin, c'est qu'il n'y aura que les vampire de la ville, les autres, ne viendrons que deux jours après.

J'ai vraiment peur de ces lutins. J'ai un mauvais pressentiments, tous sa va mal finir. Hier Alec, ma apprit qu'aucune de mes lettres ne partaient d'ici. Edward, doit être inquiet, il me manque. Comme je lui ai dit, qu'est-ce que quelque années comparaient à l'éternité?

Démétri et Marie allèrent à tous les rendez vous avec les lutins. Dommage que les protecteurs ont refusé. Demain est le jour j. Espérons que tous vas bien ce passer. Je passais la soirée à angoissé, heureusement Marie et Démétri passèrent la nuit avec moi, on était dans ma chambre.

(moi) - J'ai peur!

(Démétri) - Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tous va bien se passer.

(Marie) - Le soleil, se lève, je dois les rejoindre. A tous à l'heure.

Sa y est, c'est le jour, Démétri et moi, sommes allaient rejoindre les Volturis dans la salle de réception.

(Aro) - Vous voila! Où est Marie?

(moi) - Elle est allait faire un tour en ville pour chercher sa robe.

(Aro) - D'accord. Alors voilà comment tous va se passer….

Aro, n'a pas eu le temps de tous finir, que Marie et les lutin rentrèrent.

(Aro) - Que ce passe-t-il? Et que fait ces lutin ici?

(moi) - Allez y!!!

On les encercla. Les lutins se jetèrent sur eux et la bataille commença. Moi, je cherchais Aro. Je l'ai vu, mais il a emprunter un passage secret que je ne connaissait pas, avec Marcus et Caius. Je le pris et atterris dans un couloir. Un vampire arriva, Mike, un nouveau. Il essaya de me démembrais mais Démétri arriva à ma rescousse. Il l'en empêcha et le démembra mais avant que Démétri puisse le brûler Mike, le mordis, le pouvoir de celui-ci, c'est de pouvoir tuer un vampire n'importe comment, surtout en lui injectant son venin. Démétri, s'effondra, je le pris dans mes bras.

(moi) - Ne me laisse pas. Marie et moi avons encore besoin de toi.

(Démétri) - Je ne te laisse pas seule, Edward t'attend, rejoint le. Et Marie est m… mor… morte. Je préfère la rejoindre. Je t'aime toujours Bella, mais tu ne m'étais pas destiné. C'est à lui que tu es destiné. Bat-toi jusqu'au bout, ne laisse personne t'empêcher de rejoindre l'homme de ta vie.

(moi) - Moi aussi. Je garderais à jamais tes conseils.

Il mourut dans mes bras. Les larmes coulaient, j'avais perdu mes amis. Mais je me fis une promesse. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'ils ne soient jamais mort pour rien. Je repartie à la recherche d'Aro. Je fonça dans quelqu'un… James.

Il me sauta dessus. Mais je l'esquiva à temps.

(James) - Tu sais que tu es belle. Dommage qu'il y avait toujours Victoria avec moi, sinon sa ferais un moment que je t'aurais draguer. Demande pardon à Aro, explique lui que c'est elle qui vous a obligé, et partons ensemble. Je t'aime.

(moi) - Mais oui! Pour que tu me tue ensuite, non merci. Et puis moi je ne t'aime.

(James) - Mauvaise réponse.

Il réessaya de me tuer, mais n'arriva pas, heureusement que j'avais mon don, pour lire les pensées. Je l'esquivait chaque fois. Quelqu'un l'appela et j'en profite de son inattention et je le décapita. Heureusement qu'un autre vampire brûlait sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait je n'avais ni briquet ni allumette. Heidi arriva.

( Heidi) - Je vous comprend, Aro, abuse un peu de trop. Marie, m'a dit de te dire avant de mourir. Qu'ils sont mort, lui, Caius et Marcus. Et de te battre jusqu'au bout.

(moi) - Merci.

(Heidi) - De rien. Tu viens de tuer qui?

(moi) - James. Il m'a sauté dessus, et ma dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il s'en foutais complètement de Victoria. Et blablabla.

(Heidi) - Il ne t'as pas mentis. Il t'aimait. Mais Victoria, ne sera pas contente quand elle saura que c'est toi qui l'a tué. Bonne chance pour la suite.

(moi) - Merci, à toi aussi.

Je partie, elle à droite, moi à gauche. Je me retrouva nez à nez, enfin façon de parler, avec Rama. Ses yeux avaient une couleur bizarre, noir mélangé avec rouge. J'avais peur...

(Rama) - Tu sais que tu es mignonne. Dès la première fois où je t'ais vu, j'avais envie de toi. Je vais en profiter maintenant!!

Il me sauta dessus, sauvagement, plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses mains se baladais sur mon corps. J'entendais autour, les autres lutin rigolaient et d'autres qui essayèrent de passais pour m'aider, mais furent bloqué par les premiers. Rama m'arracha mes habits et le plus insupportable arriva.

(moi) - On avait un marché!!! Lâchez moi!!! J'arrêtais pas d'hurler.

(Rama) - C'est avec Mara que t'en avait un pas avec moi!!!

Je lui donna un coups dans la figure et un des leurs, m'aida a m'enfuir. Il m'emmena dans une pièce et me donna des habits. On parti loin de Volterra.

(moi) - Comment t'appel tu? Et pourquoi m'as-tu aidais?

(…) - Je m'appel Chipo. Et je ne suis pas un lutin, comme je me suis fais passer. Je suis un chat garou. Je suis ton protecteur.

(moi) - Je croyais que les protecteur étaient humain? Enfin, sa ne me dérange pas que tu sois un chat garou, j'aime bien les chats.

(Chipo) - En effet, sauf moi. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi. On ferais mieux de se mettre en route pour rejoindre ton bien aimé et en plus les lutin t'on déclaré la guerre.

Et sur sa on se mit en route. Lui sur mon dos et moi je courus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

Chipo est super simpa, au moins, je ne fais pas le trajet seule. Notre voyage, sera dur, même très. On ne pris pas l'avion. Les lutins surveillaient partout. J'ai du courir avec Chipo sur le dos. Il me racontait sa vie.

(chipo) - Quand j'étais bébé, ma maman ma abandonné, en France. J'ai fini dans un garage, je ne sais pas où. Un homme était là, puis il est reparti, et ce fut une jeune fille qui ai venue. Elle c'est approché de moi et ma pris. Ses gestes étaient doux, elle savait s'occuper de chat, elle a granit avec, elle ma monté dans leur cuisine, puis elle ma donné a manger. Une autre personne, habitait aussi dans la maison, mais elle était en chaise roulante. Par après, j'ai appris qu'elle a eu une accident vasculaire.

(moi) - oh la pauvre!

(chipo) - Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va mieux. J'ai passé 4 ans avec eux. Ils ont souffert, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être là pour eux. Surtout pour les deux femmes. Elles s'occupaient de moi mais comme si j'étais leur bébé. Puis un soir, j'étais, dans la rue avec les chats des voisins, un humain est venu à une vitesse folle et ma percuté. J'ai pu, rentré, mais le lendemain a été horrible. Une hémorragie c'est enclenché dans mon cerveau, j'avais pas plus de 24h devant moi. Ils m'ont emmener chez le vétérinaire. Dans la voiture, la jeune fille, Judith pleurais, je sentais ses larmes sur ma tête. Elle souffrait, elle a déjà souffert toute au long de sa vie. Le lendemain, un protecteur est venu me voir, il a appris l'aide que j'ai apportait à cette famille, et ma proposer d'être un protecteur, mais un chat garou. J'ai accepter, pour eux, même si ils ne serons jamais au courant.

(moi) - Ils seraient fière de toi. Et je pense qu'ils ont été triste?

(chipo) - Oui, je suis passé, pour voir. Ils étaient anéanties. Judith c'est battue, et continué de vivre mais je sais qu'elle souffrait. Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle c'est endurci. Sa mère a mis du temps.

(moi) - Vas-tu encore les voir?

(chipo) - Non. Ils ont déménagé mais je ne sais pas où. Il est temps que j'avance. Et eux aussi.

(moi) - Tu raison. On ferais mieux de s'y remettre.

Après, cette discutions, on se remis en route. Cette jeune fille, serait fière de lui. Il est gentil. Quitter le sol italien fut facile, mais ce fut autrement pour celui de la France. Chipo était parti chercher à manger pour lui quand Victoria et Jane.

(Jane) - Oh Bella! Tu vas nous le payer!

(Victoria) - Pour nous avoir trahit et pour avoir tuer James!

(moi) - James m'a attaquait, j'allais pas me laisser faire. De toute façon c'est bien fait pour tous ceux qui sont morts du côté des Volturis!

Les mots qu'ils ne fallaient pas dire. Ça les a mis en rogne. Victoria et Jane, se mirent autour de moi. Leur but? Me tuer. Mais je n'allais pas me laissait faire, j'avais promis à Edward de revenir et à Démétri de me battre jusqu'au bout. Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Chipo ne soit pas là. Les coups de poings et les mains « baladeuse » pour me tuer venaient de tous les côtés. Je ne sus qui c'était, mais un arriva à sa cible, ma tête. Mais avant de sombrais je vu quelque chose…


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 14

Avant de sombrai, je vis, un reflet roux. Edward? Non, c'est impossible, je pense plutôt à Chipo, mais non c'est pas possible, il est tigré. Et je sombrais au point de ne plus rien savoir.

De la fumée? Voilà l'odeur que je sentais. Je reprenais conscience, j'entendais d es brides de conversation, mais de qui? Je ne le savais pas.

(…) - Elle se réveille.

(moi) - Où suis-je? Que c'est il passé?

(…) - Je m'appel Jacob, et nous sommes encore en France.

(moi) - Enchantée, je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, où est Chipo?

(Jacob) - De même. Il viens juste de partir chercher à manger. Et pour ce qui c'est passé, on t'a aidé. Mais Victoria et Jane, ont promis de te retrouvé.

Chipo nous rejoignit plus tard. Le reste du chemin jusque Bordeaux fut tranquille. Je me rapprochais de Jacob, des sentiments naissaient pour lui, mais Edward avait la première place de mon cœur. Jacob du nous laisser à Bordeaux. Les siens devaient le rejoindre ici. Ils venaient le rejoindre ici.

(moi) - Chipo, je crois que…….

(chipo) - Que tu aime Jacob. Et ce n'est pas une honte, je pense que tu le recroisera. Mais il faudra que tu fasse ton choix. Et je t'aiderais comme je pourrais.

(moi) - Merci. On ferai mieux d'y aller si on ne veux pas louper notre avion.

Et on repartie pour l'aéroport. On monta dans l'avion. On arriva quelques heures plus tard. On a du aller au Brésil. Je du courir jusque Forks, avec Chipo sur le dos. En chemin, on retomba sur Jacob.

(moi) - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

(Jacob) - Les lutins ont retrouvé votre trace. Je suis venu vous prévenir et vous escortez jusque chez les Cullen.

(Chipo) - D'accord, merci de ton aide.

Je regardais Chipo, non, je ne voulais pas. Je sais qu'il allait ce passe quelque chose de mal. On prit notre temps pour y aller, enfin Jacob le faisait exprès, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le fut bientôt.

Un soi alors qu'on campait pour que Chipo puisse se reposer, Jacob me rejoignit devant le feu.

(Jacob) - Tu sais que tu es belle.

(moi) - C'est gentil.

Il s'approcha. On se regardait, il continuait de s'approcher. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Et j'y répondis, mais le repoussa ensuite.

(moi) - Non!!!

(Jacob) - Pourquoi? Tu m'aime, sinon tu n'aurais pas répondu.

(moi) - J'aime Edward, c'est pour lui que je revient, j'ai pas endurais mille morts pour le retrouver pour ensuite aller avec le premier venu. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les tiens, on se débrouilleras.

Après ces mots, il partit. Au réveil de Chipo, je lui racontait ce qui c'est passé. Chipo remonta sur mon dos et on repartit. Il ne m'a pas jugé et ne parlait pas de ce qui c'est passé, ce que je lui en fut reconnaissant. Je courus, Chipo voulait que je m'arrête, pour me reposer parce que je faiblissait, mais on était à deux heures de course, de chez eux et j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Alors, je courus. Je suis arrivée dans une forêt, celle de Forks.

Je sentais, une odeur sucrée, celle d'Edward, je voulais le voir et m'excuser de ce que j'avais fait avec Jacob. Je courais encore et encore. J'arriva près de lui, je m'avançais pas après pas. Puis d'un seul coup ma vu se brouillait.

- Bella!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Point de vu Edward

Elle me manquais, cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais plus revu. Depuis son départ, je suis devenue une cloque. Je la voulais dans mes bras, l'embrassé, voir son sourire, entendre sa voix. Quelqu'un toqua et entra en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

(alice) - Edward, tu n'es pas sérieux, sa fait plusieurs mois que tu n'es pas allé chassé, tu crois que Bella voudrais te voir comme sa? Je ne pense pas.

(Edward) - Pourquoi chante tu l'hymne national en grec?

(alice) - Surprise surprise. Tu verras déjà, va chasser, on en reparlera après. S'il te plait.

(Edward) - D'accord mais tu me devras des comptes.

Elle sortie, Alice avait raison, Bella ne voudrait pas me voir comme sa. Mais que pouvait elle bien me cacher. Je verrais ça à mon retour de la chasse. Je sauta par la fenêtre. Je courus aussi vite que j'ai pu et me jeta sur tout les animaux qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Mais ça ne m'aida pas a atténuer la douleur.

Le bruit d'une branche cassé? Je me retourne? A quelques pas de moi se trouve ma raison de vivre, mon amour, mon ange, ma Bella. Elle avait tenu parole qu'elle reviendrais. Elle s'avança, je voyais dans ses yeux quelle était heureuse de me retrouvait, puis elle s'écroula, je la rattrapa à temps.

A quelque pas de nous se trouvait, un chat, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se transforma en humain.

( chipo) - Je m'appel Chipo et je suis un ami à Bella, on a voyagé ensemble.

(Edward) - Enchanté, je suis Edward Cullen. Qu'a-t-elle?

(chipo) - Elle est fatigué, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est impossible pou un vampire mais pas pour elle. Alors c'est pour toi qu'elle c'est battue. Tu ferais mieux de l'emmener, elle dois se reposer.

(Edward) - Et toi où vas-tu habiter?

( chipo) - Je ne sais pas je verais.

(Edward) - Viens.

Il me suivi. Autant l'héberger aussi, il l'a aider. On arriva à la maison, Alice sautillait tout le monde était heureux de son retour. Je la monta dans ma chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Chipo s'intégra dans la famille. Et Bella se réveilla le lendemain.

Point de vu Bella

A mon réveil, Edward était là. Il regardait par la fenêtre et devais sûrement être dans ses pensées. Comment vais-je lui avouer ce qui c'est passé? Me pardonnera-t-il? Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je m'approcha de lui et enroula mes bras autour de sa taille, et les traîtresse de larmes coulaient. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je peux pleurer, je ne sais pas comment sa se fait. J'allais ouvrir la bouche et le lui dire, mais il se retourna, m'enlaça et m'embrassa avec passion, tendresse et amour. Nos fronts collaient l'un a l'autre.

(Edward) - Je t'aime. Et … Mais pourquoi pleure tu et comment sa se fait?

(moi) - Moi aussi je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment sa se fait, et pour le pourquoi... Je laisser ma phrase en suspend et je pleura, Edward resserra notre étreinte.

(Edward) - Chut mon amour, calme toi.

(moi) - Je suis désolé

(Edward) - Pourquoi le serai tu? Et je lui raconta tout ce qui c'étais passé avec Jacob. Calme toi, s'il te plait. Il me pris dans ses bras, s'assit avec moi sur ses genoux. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu as du souffrir et puis si c'est avec lui que tu veux être je compr…

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase que je l'embrassait.

(moi) - c'est toi que j'aime et plus que tout, mais il a profitait de ma faiblesse.

(Edward) - C'est fini, viens on va rejoindre les autres.

On descendit au salon. Tout le monde furent heureux de me revoir et moi aussi. Ils me prirent tous dans leur bras.

(Carlisle) - Désolé de devoir te refaire vivre tout sa, mais il faut que tu nous raconte tous.

(moi) - Non, je vais vous le montrait, sa sera plus simple.

On se mit tous en rond. On partis dans mes souvenir, de quand je suis monté dans l'avion à mon retour à Forks. Je n'avais plus de force, sa faisait un moment que je n'avais plus chassé et en plus je me sentais fatigué. Edward me rattrapa avant que j'atterris par terre, il s'assit sur un fauteuil, moi sur ses genoux à sangloter. Les autres nous laissèrent seul.

( Edward) - Chut mon amour on est la.

(moi) - J'en ai marre à chacun de mes choix les conséquences sont terrible.

(Edward) - Je sais, je ne te laisserai plus repartir, tu restera toujours auprès de mois, qu'importe les conséquences.

(moi) - Et en plus j'ai appris, que Katline et Marc ne sont pas mes vrai parents et que Stéphanie n'est pas ma sœur. Qu'ils m'ont enlevé des Swan. Je partie en sanglot et les larmes arrivèrent.

(Edward) - Je sais c'est horrible ce qu'ils t'on fait, mais tu dois te calmer, tu es a bout de force.

(moi) - J'arrive … pas.

Il coinça ma tête dans son cou, son odeur me calma aussitôt. Il me caressait les cheveux et j'arrêta de pleurer et de sangloter. Carlisle et Alice arrivèrent. Avec deux cerfs.

(Carlisle) - Boit sa te fera du bien. Ce que je fit, une fois fini,

(moi) - On va faire quoi? Par rapport aux lutins et aux filles?

(Carlisle) - Alice surveillent leur faits et gestes. On va demander de l'aide aux Quilleutes et au clan de Tanya, qui eux ont accepté. Demain j'irais voir les indiens. Toi en attendant, tu chasseras et tu te reposeras. Il se tourna vers Edward. Occupe toi d'elle.

(Edward) - Oui, viens on va dans notre chambre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et en un rien de temps, on fut dans sa chambre. Allongeait sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi. Il me couvait de baiser.

(Edward) - Tu n'imagines même pas comment je suis heureux, de t'avoir dans mes bras, de te couvrir de baisers, malgré que tu sois plus faible qu'avant.

(moi) - Je ne suis pas faible, juste fatigué. Et je m'imagine très bien, je suis pareil.

On s'embrassa. On passa la plus part du temps enlacer sur le lit ou alors à chasser.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Les Quilleutes acceptèrent de nous aider. Chipo s'intégra vite. Il partie chercher des renfort pour nous aider. Les Dénali devaient venir dans les jours suivants. Et comme toujours une dispute éclata entre Edward et moi sur le même sujet: ma participation à la bataille.

(Edward) - Mais tu es inconsciente!!!! Tu ne peux pas!!!

(moi) - Mais pourquoi? Je sais me défendre. Après tous ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne peux pas ire le contraire, j'ai risquai ma vie pour te retrouvé et tu sais par quoi je suis passé!!!

(Carlisle) - Bella, il ne remet pas en question que tu es incapable de te battre. Mais tu es faible, tu ne peux même pas allait chasser toute seule. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui dit que tu ne participeras pas à la bataille, Esmée restera avec toi. Et c'est sans discutions, ce sujet est clos. Bella, tu viendras avec moi à l'hôpital, je voudrais quand même savoir ce que tu as.

Je ne pouvais contre dire Carlisle. Il nous laissa et Edward m'enlaça.

(Edward) - Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime de trop. Si tu ne t'affaiblissait pas, je ne dirai rien.

(moi) - Tu parle. Tu ne me laisserais jamais me battre.

Je partie, j'étais peut être dur, mais c'étais la vérité. Je rejoignis Carlisle dans la voiture. On ne parla pas pendant tout le trajet. Il me fit une prise de sang, des scanner et tout bataclan. Il me laissa sa voiture. Je ne rentra pas tout de suite. Je me balada en forêt. Sombrai. Je me réveilla et ej tomba sur Jasper.

(Jasper) - Tout le monde te cherche.

(moi) - Pourquoi? Sa fait seulement une demi heure que j'ai quittait Carlisle.

(Jasper) - Non, ça fait trois heures.

(moi) - Quoi mais c'est impossible.

(Jasper) - Tu t'ais évanouie n'est - ce pas?

(moi) - Je me baladai, puis j'ai étais pris de vertige et de nausées après je ne me souviens plus.

(Jasper) - Ce n'est pas grave, viens tout le monde est inquiet.

On partis à la voiture et Jasper nous ramena. Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir que quelqu'un le fit et je fut attiré à lui. Je levais les yeux et découvrit que c'étais Edward.

(Edward) - J'ai eu tellement peur.

(moi) - Je suis désolé, je me suis sentie mal et je me suis évanouie.

(Edward) - Ce n'ai rien, Jasper va chercher les autres. Il acquiesça et parti les chercher. Allait viens, tu dois être affamé.

(moi) - Oui. On avançait et je fut prise par des nausées. Edward je … Il comprit et m'emmena directement au WC, je vomi tout le sang que j'avais pris.

(Carlisle) - Sa va?

(moi) - Oui, désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je vous attire les ennuis et je ne peux même pas vous aider.

(Carlisle) - Ne t'en fais pas, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, on se doit de t'aider.

Edward m'emmena dans notre chambre. Il était au petit soin avec moi. Je ne chassais plus, c'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occupait. Un matin Carlisle nous appela.

(Carlisle) - Bella, Edward, venaient me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Ce qu'on fit. Bella, j'ai reçu les résultat.

(moi) - Et? J'étais angoissé.

(Carlisle) - Tu es enceinte, tu as un don qui te permet de garder certain trait humain. Y compris d'avoir des enfants. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire qui ai le père, on attendra que l'enfant soit venu au monde pour voir. Il se tourna ers Edward. Elle aura besoin de toi.

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il lui répondit, puisque ce fut par pensé que se poursuivis la conversation. On retourna dans notre chambre. J'alla vers la baie vitré et les larmes coulaient. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, j'ai besoin de lui, mais il ne voudra pas de moi, je ne fais que de lui apporter des ennuis à lui et à sa famille. Je devrais peut être rencontré les lutin ou peut être Jane ou Victoria et les laisser me tuer. Deux bras me firent sortirent de mes pensées.

(Edward) - Calme toi mon ange.

(moi) - Je ne peux pas, j'ai peur. Il me retourna.

(Edward) - De quoi as-tu peur? Tu peux tout me dire.

(moi) - J'ai peur que … que tu … tu ne veuille plus de moi. A cause du bébé si il n'est …

Je n'ai pas pus finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

(Edward) - Je t'ai aimais dès que je t'ais rencontré, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Bella, même si cette enfant n'est pas de toi, je ne te laisserais pas, bien au contraire je t'aiderais et l'aimerais comme mon propre enfant.

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassa en y mettant tout mon amour.

(Edward) - Faudrait que je pense à te faire plus souvent des déclarations.

( moi) - Je pense aussi. Il m'embrassa.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Jasper fut choisis comment « commandant » pour les entraînements. Ils nous appris toutes les techniques qu'ils fallaient pour tuer et éviter les sort des lutins. J'assistais mais ne participais pas, les Quilleutes aussi. Jacob m'annonça quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

(Jacob) - Je peux te parlais Bella? Seule à seul.

(moi) - Euh … bien sur.

On s'écarta de tout le monde. Je sentais le regard d'Edward et c'est pensées n'étaient pas en accord de me laisser seule avec lui. Et je le sus vite pourquoi.

(Jacob) - Bella, tu as du t'en doutais quand on était ensemble avec Chipo y a deux semaines, mais je veux te le dire moi-même. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je … je t'aime Bella. Oh non, là pas moi.

(moi) - Jacob, ça me fait plaisir, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. J'aime Edward, c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie. Tu es pour moi mon meilleur ami et je te remercie encore de m'avoir sauvée.

Il était furieux, il s'avançait, m'enlaça et me plaqua contre son torse. J'essayais de le repoussait mais rien à faire. Soudain ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et sa langue essaya de rejoindre la mienne. Je ne voulais pas, j'essayais toujours de le repoussait mais n'y arrivais pas. Edward je t'en supplie viens m'aider!! Les mains de Jacob se baladaient sur mon corps, non!!! Puis il fut à plusieurs mètres de moi. C'était Edward qui l'a projetait aussi loin. Il accouru à moi.

(Edward) - Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé? Il me caressait la joue.

(moi) - Non, y a rien, je vais bien. Je … je… si tu ne serais pas venu il…Je pleurais.

(Edward) - Chut, je ne l'aurais pas laisser faire, je serais venue plutôt si Leah m'en aurait pas empêcher Il lui lança un regard noir. Calme toi mon amour. Il m'embrassa le front et se retourna vers Jacob. TOI! Ne pose plus tes sales pattes sur elle, surtout, si elle ne le veux pas. Heureusement qu'on a besoin de votre aide, sinon je te tuerais!

(Carlisle) - Calme toi Edward, ça ne sert à rien. Ramène Bella à la maison, elle n'est pas bien et puis il faut que je l'ausculte, pour voir où en est la grossesse. On commençait à partir quand Jacob s'énerva.

(Jacob) - Quoi!? Elle est enceinte? Tu as foutue enceinte une humaine? Mais t'ai malade, je rêve!!! Vous savez que cette enfant devra venir à la Push avec sa mère. A moins que celle-ci préfère rejoindre le père et devenir une sangsue.

(moi) - PARDON?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Là tu abuses, juste parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je m'avançais vers lui vraiment énerver. Personne j'ai bien dit PERSONNE n'aura mon enfant et surtout pas TOI!! Je ne suis pas une humaine et on ne sait pas qui ai le père. En tout cas pas toi! Jacob je te croyais mon ami, mais tu n'es qu'un sale clébard!!!

Emmett, Jasper et Edward se retenaient de rire et Leah voulu me sautait dessus mais Sam l'en empêcha.

(Sam) - STOP!! Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer à quelques jours de la bataille. Vu que Bella n'est pas humaine, mais bien une des leurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle et l'enfant devraient venir.

(Jacob) - Mais …

(Sam) - Toi, TAIS TOI!! De quel droit tu t'es permis à vouloir la violer? Elle ne t'aime pas, elle te considérais comme un ami, et puis tu ne t'ai pas imprégné d'elle, alors dorénavant tu ne l'approchera plus c'est compris?

Il acquiesça. Edward me ramena à la maison, alors que les autres continuaient l'entraînement. Les Denali et Chipo nous y attendaient ainsi que des inconnus. Tout ceux que je connaissait furent heureux de me voir.

(Kate) - Bella!!! Je suis trop contente de te revoir!!

(moi) - Moi aussi. Vous m'avez manqué. Mais qui est-ce? En m'adressant à Chipo.

(Chipo) - Des protecteurs qui ont acceptait de nous aider.

(moi) - Merci

J'étais heureuse, j'avais retrouvais tout ceux que j'aimais, mais pour combien de temps? Tout le monde étaient heureux pour ma grossesse. Le matin de l'arrivait des lutins, je regardais dehors. Edward me rejoignis et m'enlaça. Une de ses mains caressait mon ventre.

(Edward) - Ne t'en fait pas, on s'en sortira. Chipo restera avec vous.

(moi) - J'ai peur de vous perdre. Je t'aime.

(Edward) - Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'aime aussi. Il m'embrassa. Viens on descend.

Tout le monde était en bas. Ils partirent, sauf Esmée et Chipo.

(Esmée) - Tu devrais te calmer, c'est pas bon pour le bébé.

(moi) - Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il est où Chipo?

(Esmée) - Non, ne t'en fait pas. Il est dehors, il surveille les alentour. Va prendre ta douche.

Je monta dans la chambre, prit quelques affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Soudain le cri d'Esmée. Je me dépêcha de descendre et tomba nez à nez avec Rama. Et oui encore lui.

(Rama) - Comme on se retrouve.

(moi) - Oh non!

(Rama) - Je vois que tu es enceinte mais pas de moi. Désolé pour ce qui c'est passé à Volterra. C'est Aro qui me contrôlait.

(moi) - Pourquoi être venu alors?

(Rama) - Il me contrôle toujours, même si il est mort, c'est un contre sort qui ne s'arrêtera qu'a ma mort, excuse moi. Maintenant traite de bavardage, tu vas mourir!!!

Et mince, décidément les Parques en ont après moi. Il me sauta dessus, mais je l'esquiva à temps. Mon don avait évolué, je pouvais bloquais les gens dans leur pensées. Peut être sa le calmera. Il bougeait tellement vite. Puis d'un coup qu'il projeta mon don contre moi-même. Je fut bloquais dans mes pensée.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

Il ma contre attaquait. Je vais faire comment pour sortir maintenant. Bien joué Bella. D'un seul coup un labyrinthe apparu. Oh non pas ce don, pas celui de savoir qui ait son âme sœur. A droite, se trouvait Edward et à gauche Jacob. On était sur des plate forme, chacun dans un coin du labyrinthe, mais en hauteur.

(Rama) - Bella, malgré que tu ais envoyé balader Jacob, tu l'aimes, mais tu aimes aussi Edward. Ton don t'aidera à choisir, celui qui ne seras pas choisis mourra, mais tu pourras lui dire adieux.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de riposter que les plate forme disparurent et on atterri en douceur au sol. Je ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir, tout était de ma faute. Il fallait que je les trouvent tout les deux.

J'avançais, je tombais dans des impasses et quand c'était le cas, des vidéos pouvant me rendre malade et jalouse passaient. Mais je ne les regardaient pas et fit demis tour. Je ne les trouvaient pas, j'avais peur, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir mais moi si. Puis je suis rentrais dans quelque chose… ou quelqu'un … Jacob, NON!!! Pas lui, pitié non, Edward … les larmes coulaient. Celui-ci nous rejoignit.

(Rama) - Ton cœur a choisi, Jacob. Dit adieux à Edward. Pour te consoler, tu portes son enfant.

Les larmes coulaient toujours, je ne pouvais pas lui dire adieux. Je l'aimais, plus que tout, surtout que maintenant je savais que c'était lui le père. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

(Edward) - Ne pleure pas mon amour…

(moi) - Embrasse moi.

Ce qu'il fit. Le baiser fut rempli de tristesse, de souffrance, de passion, d'amour et de tendresse. Nos langues jouaient ensemble. On entendit un grognement, sûrement de Jacob, qui ne devait pas être d'accord avec ce baiser, mais on n'y fit pas attention. Edward y mit fin le premier. Nos fronts collaient l'un à l'autre.

(moi) - Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi.

(Edward) - Moi non plus, mais ton cœur a fait son choix. Je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant continue de te battre. Et puis je meurt heureux de te connaître.

(moi) - Non! Je te rejoindrais.

(Edward) - Bella non! Il se retourna vers Jacob. S'il te plait prend soin d'elle et de l'enfant, et empêche la de faire une bêtise.

(Jacob) - Je te le promet. Même si je l'aime, je ne voulais pas en arrivait là.

(Edward) - Je sais. Il revint vers moi. Et toi mon amour, tu te battra pour moi et notre enfant.

(moi) - Oui, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je t'aime.

(Edward) - Moi aussi. Il le faut pour notre enfant.

Jacob et moi on se réveilla, mais pas Edward. Mes yeux devinrent noirs oxyde. J'étais dans une colère et me retourna vers Rama …


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

Je commençais à m'approcher de lui. Jasper essaya de m'en empêcher, mais je le repoussait. Tout le monde essaya, mais rien à faire, je continuai mon chemin. Rama avait peur de moi, sa se voyait dans ses yeux.

(moi) - Fait le revenir !!

(Rama) - Ton cœur a choisit Jacob. Tu savais qu'il allait mourir.

(moi) - Ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre. Sinon…

(Rama) - Sinon quoi?

(moi) - Sinon c'est ta femme et tes enfants qui le payerons, et toi, tu erra sur terre malheureux, sans pouvoir les rejoindre. Et moi je te le jure, que je te suivrais partout et t'empêcherais d'être heureux.

(Rama) - Que des paroles en l'air.

(moi) - Ne croit pas sa, fait le revenir, TOUT DE SUITE!!!

Il le fit mais à contre cœur. Mais Edward ne se réveillait pas. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi et Rama ni était pour rien. Mes larmes commençaient à couler, Jacob voulu m'enlacer mais je le repoussa, alors ce fut Alice qui me prit dans ses bras.

(Carlisle) - Il a accepté ce choix. Donc c'est irrévocable il est mort. Je suis désolé Bella.

(moi) - NON!!!!!!

Les mots qui m'achevèrent. Je pleurais, c'est impossible. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Je vis Emmett et Jasper prendre leur frère pour le mettre dans le brasier.

(moi) - Non, ne le brûlais pas. Je vous en supplie.

(Carlisle) - Bella, il le faut. Tu dois continuer à vivre. Jacob est là, nous sommes là et puis il y a ce bout de chou, la chair d'Edward.

Je pleurais mais Carlisle avait raison. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive. Je caressais mon ventre. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider maintenant…

(…) - MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE!!!! Lâchait moi! Pourquoi vous me regardais comme sa?

(moi) - EDWARD!!! Je me jeta à son cou.

(Edward) - Calme toi mon ange, oubli pas que tu es enceinte.

(moi) - Je sais, que c'est-il passait?

(Edward) - Après que vous êtes partis, je suis tombais à genoux et un combat c'est engager en moi. Mais je n'en parlerais pas. Et puis j'ai sentit qu'on me portait et je me suis réveillé. Ne pleures plus. Je suis là.

(moi) - Je t'aime.

(Edward) - Moi aussi, c'est fini.

Je me retourna vers Jacob.

(moi) - Désolé, mais c'est lui que j'aime et c'est le père de mon enfant.

(Jacob) - Je t'aime aussi. Ne me laisse pas, je pourrais aussi m'en occuper. Ton cœur ma choisit.

(Rama) - Non, son cœur a choisit Edward, son cœur a vraiment fait le choix quand elle a compris quelle le perdrais.

(Jacob) - Non! Je t'aime Bella.

(moi) - Désolé, mais j'aime Edward et il a le droit d'être auprès de son enfant.

(Jacob) - Pas d'après le traité!!! Bella, tu n'auras pas le choix de venir à la Push avec l'enfant.

(Sam) - STOP!!! Arrête Jacob. Bella tu resteras auprès des Cullen. Maintenant on part.

Ils partirent. Edward me retourna et m'embrassa.

(moi) - Pourquoi y a t-il autant de mort?

(Edward) - Jane et Victoria nous on rejoint aussi. Mais elle on ne les as pas vu. Tous sont morts.

(Carlisle) - Edward, emmène Bella, elle a besoin de se reposer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Edward me ramena à la villa, direction la chambre. Il m'embrassait, ne s'arrêtant jamais. C'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre. Mais il s'arrêta trop tôt à mon goût et se mit à genoux devant moi.

(Edward) - Bella tu sais à quel point je t'aime et ce que je suis prêt a faire pour te rendre heureuse et te permettre de vivre. Veux-tu devenir ma femme?

(moi) - Bien sur que je le veux. Je t'aime.

Il me mit l'anneau et sa bouche retrouva la mienne, mais pas pour longtemps, il fut projeté contre le mur. Jane le coinçait.

(Victoria) - Oh Bella, contente de te revoir.

(moi) - Ce n'est pas réciproque.

(Victoria) - Je vois sa. Maintenant revenons au chose sérieuse, tu vas mourir, ensuite il te rejoindra.

(moi) - Non, laissait le tranquille, il n'y peut rien. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il ne t'aimais pas, il voulait te mettre tout sur le dos, de ce qui c'est passé à Volterra.

(Victoria) - Tu mens comme tu respire!!!!

(moi) - C'est-ce qu'il m'a dit et si tu ne me crois pas demande à Heidi, elle me l'a confirmait.

(Victoria) - Non!!! Il m'aimait. Tu vas mourir, mais d'abord tu va voir ton enfant mourir!!

Elle lança un couteau, il atterrit dans mon ventre. La douleur fut atroce. Je perdis connaissance.

PV Edward

Jane m'avait relâché, elle avait compris que James n'avait jamais aimé sa sœur. Jane s'enfuit en s'excusant pour tout. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Bella reçu le couteau en plein dans le ventre et s'évanouis. Je démembra Victoria avant qu'elle ne réagisse, la ramena a l'extérieur et la jeta dans le feu. Quand je revins Carlisle était déjà auprès d'elle.

(moi) - Va-t-elle s'en sortir?

(Carlisle) - Je suis désolé Edward.

(moi) - Arrête de me caché tes pensées et dit moi tout, s'il te plaît. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il m'entendis.

( Carlisle) - Elle va sûrement s'en sortir, mais votre enfant non, je suis désolé. Elle aura besoin de toi à son réveil. Et Bella le prendra sûrement mal. Ce qui est tout à fait normal.

(moi) - Oui

Ça me faisait mal de perdre notre enfant, mais sa a aurait était pire si ma Bella serait morte avec lui. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle dort, d'après Carlisle, elle se doute de quelque chose et se protège. Réveille toi mon amour. Chipo restait avec moi à son chevet. Il me parlait de sa vie d'avant. Tout ça me faisait du bien.

PVBella

J'ai mal partout, surtout au ventre, que c'est-il passé? Depuis combien de temps suis comme sa? J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais impossible. En moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, mais qu'une partie. Que c'était donc t-il passé? Victoria - couteau - ventre. NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dite moi que c'est pas vrai, que c'est juste un cauchemar. Mes yeux s'ouvrir tous seuls. Edward et Chipo sont là.

(Edward) - Mon amour, enfin réveillée.

(moi) - Que c'est il passé?

(Chipo) - Victoria et Jane se sont allié au lutin et nous ont attaqués tous en même temps. Pendant la bataille On ne les a pas vu. Pendant que nous on faisait le tour de la ville pour voir où elles étaient, Edward t'a ramener ici, mais elles étaient aussi ici. Puis …

(moi) - Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

(Edward) - Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais tu as … Victoria a tué notre enfant quand elle a lancé le couteau.

(moi) - NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Edward) - Je suis désolé mon amour, j'ai rien pu faire.

Il me pris dans ses bras, Chipo était sorti pour nous laissé un peu d'intimité. C'est pas possible. Dite moi que c'est un cauchemar. Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu. J'arrêter pas de sangloté.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21

PV Chipo

Les jours passèrent mais Bella ne s'en remettait pas, ni Edward. Elle ne parlait à personne, repoussait son amour. Emmett ne sortait plus de blague, Alice n'allait plus faire de shopping. Tout est devenue monotone. Bella restait dans sa chambre à sangloter, ne se nourrissait plus. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle s'affaiblissait. Avec Alice on l'emmena dans le bureau de Carlisle avec la complicité de celui-ci.

(Bella) - Laissez moi tranquille!!!!

(Carlisle) - Sa suffit! Tu vas te laissais faire. Mais arrête de faire l'enfant. Elle se calma. Voilà, tu vois c'était pas compliqué. J'aurais les résultats dans quelques jours. Bella va chasser!!

Je n'ais jamais vu Carlisle perdre son sang froid, mais la, de voir sa fille mal comme sa, ça ne m'étonne pas. On sortit du bureau. Bella voulu repartir dans sa chambre mais Alice et moi l'emmenions en forêt.

(Bella) - Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille.

(Alice) - Non! Maintenant tu vas chassé comme l'a dit Carlisle.

(moi) - Laisse Alice, va chassé je m'occupe d'elle.

Alice partie, Bella voulu encore une fois repartir à la maison, mais je me mit devant elle. Vu notre lien qui nous unissait, elle fut obligé de m'écouter.

(moi) - Bella, reprend toi! Parle à quelqu'un, je sais pas, mais reste pas dans ton mutisme. Edward a besoin de toi, il en souffre autant que toi. Elle sanglotait.

(Bella) - C'est dur. J'y arrive pas. J'ai mal.

(moi) - Je le sais, je ressent toute ta souffrance. Mais il faut aller de l'avant.

Elle s'effondra, je la pris dans mes bras, le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle et Edward faudrait qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux. Elle se calma.

(moi) - Ça va mieux?

(Bella) - Oui, j'ai soif. Elle sourit. Es-ce que tout le monde m'en veut?

(moi) - Non, bien sur que non. Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi.

(Bella) - Où est Edward?

(moi) - Il est parti avec Jasper et Emmett chassé. Il reviendra d'ici quelques jours.

(Bella) - D'accord, je vais chassé.

(moi) - Oui, tu me rejoins à la maison.

(Bella) - D'accord.

Sur ceux je partie à la maison.

PV Bella

Chipo a raison, ils n'y peuvent rien. Je suis un monstre, comment Edward pouvait encore m'aimer. Et si il était partis pour ne plus me revoir, je le méritais. Je courais plus vite. Vivement que je puisse le voir pour savoir et pour me faire pardonner. La chasse fut bonne. Je rejoignit Chipo. Il était en mode humain, j'aimais bien dire sa. Il n'est pas moche en plus. Je lui sautais dans les bras.

(chipo) - En quel honneur?

(moi) - Pour te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

(chipo) - Tu es ma protégée, c'est tout a fait normal et je t'aime bien.

(moi) - Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Merci en tout cas. Edward revient quand ?

(chipo) - Dans 3 jours et donc tu devras me supporter, c'est moi ta nounou

( moi) - Tant que c'est toi et pas l'extralucide.

(Alice) - Ben merci, demain shopping pour te faire pardonner. Elle abordait un sourire sadique.

( chipo) - Non, mademoiselle n'a pas le droit de sortir tant qu'Edward n'est pas la.

Alice partir vexé.

(moi) - Merci.

Le lendemain Carlisle m'appela, il avait les résultats.

( Carlisle) - J'aurais préféré l'annoncer quand Edward sera de retour, mais ton état ne permet pas que tu stresses, alors je préfère te l'annoncer maintenant.

(moi) - Carlisle vous me faîtes peur.

(Carlisle) - Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu es enceinte.

(moi) - Mais comment ça se fait? Ça ne fait pas longtemps alors que.., mais c'est pas possible. De combien? Carlisle me sourit?

( Carlisle) - 6mois

(moi) - Quoi?!

(Carlisle) - Tu étais enceinte de jumeaux. Tu as perdu le garçon, il était humain, mais l'autre bébé, qui est une fille à survécu comme elle est un vampire. Et tu ne t'ais pas aperçu que ta grossesse continuait vu que tu étais enceinte de 5 mois.

Je lui sauta au coup heureuse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

Edward rentra de la chasse quelques jours après l'annonce. J'étais dans notre chambre, je regardais par la baie. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me retourne et lui saute dans les bras.

(moi) – Je suis désolée

(Edward) – Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est normal. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

(Edward/moi) – Il faut que je te parle.

(moi) – Vas-y parle le premier.

(Edward) – Pendant ma chasse, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ça te dit qu'on parte quelque temps en vacances. Juste tout les deux pour se retrouvé.

(moi) – Oui!!! Je l'embrassa.

( Edward) – Tu voulais me dire quoi?

(moi) – Oh, … euh... je sais plus, dès que je m'en souviendrais je te le dirais. Et où va-ton en vacances?

(Edward) – D'accord, surprise mon amour. Je sais que sa te plaira.

(moi) – Mais .

Il m'empêcha de parler en m'embrassant.

(moi) -Edward, s'il te plait.

(Edward) – Pas du tout, tu ne sauras rien et Alice à préparer tes valises.

(moi) – Attends on part quand?

(Edward) – Ce soir mon Ange!

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion pour l'Espagne. Un beau pays. Nous étions parti pendant le mois de février. Nous visitâmes plusieurs viles telles que Barcelone, Madrid, Andore, Malaga, Valence ainsi que d'autres. Edward a été un amour en me faisant cette surprise. Le 14 février, nous étions à Barcelone. Edward était partie toute la journée. Il m'a laissé un mot et une boite contenue une robe de couleur bleu nuit. Je devais être prête pour 19 heures, car une voiture me chercher et m'emmener à lui. 19 heures tapante une voiture m'y attendais. On roula pendant une heure et puis la porte s'ouvrit. Edward m'aida à sortir, on était dans une clairière, elle est remplis de bougies, une table avec deux assiettes à soupe, les couverts ainsi qu'un bougeoir, un lit y était installé.

( Edward) – Tu pense à quoi?

(moi) – C'est magnifique, merci

(Edward) – Bonne Saint Valentin.

(moi) – A toi aussi

On s'embrassa.

( moi) – Pourquoi la table?

(Edward) – Pour faire décoration, viens là.

On commença à danser. On passa une nuit de folie. Le lendemain matin,

(moi) – Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'on partirait tout les deux?

(Edward) – Oui.

(moi) – Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose.

(Edward) – Oui mais où veux-tu en venir?

(moi) – Je t'ai mentis, je savais ce que je voulais te dire. Mais je voulais attendre le bon moment.

(Edward) – Arrête de parler par enigme.

(moi) – Dans trois mois, tu vas être papa.

(Edward) – Mais comment sa se fait? Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu.

(moi) – Oui notre garçon, mais pas notre fille.

Il m'embrassa.

(Edward) – Je t'aime mon amour

(moi) – Pour l'éternité.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Les deux amoureux eurent une jolie petite fille qui ait née le 20 avril. Bella se souviendra encore longtemps de son accouchement.

Elle ainsi que Alice et Rosalie passèrent la soirée au Retro où le groupe Paramore fut en concert. Bella perdit Alice et Rosalie de vue. Et commença à avoir des contractions. Elle sorti de la boite et appella Jasper pour qu'il vienne la chercher, lui expliqua le problème et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Edward. Mais celui ci était avec Jasper, il a tu entendu et partie dans une colère noir. Les garçons la cherchèrent et la remmena chez eux. Carlisle l'aida à accoucher. Les filles rentrèrent et se firent criaient dessus par tout le monde. Mais tout finit bien. Une jolie petite Angéline Rosalie Cullen vînt au monde.

Bella et Edward se marièrent l'année suivante de la naissance de la petite. Ils partirent en voyage de noce en Islande. Peut – être un nouvel enfant en route, avec Bella on peut s'attendre à tout.

Tout finit bien pour nos deux tourtereaux. Enfin pour l'instant, Bella changera peut-être d'avis concernant le mariage et la petite? Peut être choisira-t elle un autre amant?

Mais tout ceci et une autre histoire...

FIN


	25. Mot pour la fin

Merci à vous de m'avoir suivis et pour vos message.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir laisser de message plutôt mais jusqu'à ce que j'ai compris comment marche le site sa a mis du temps.

Je vous laisse sur une fin joyeuse, et il y aura une suite bien sur. Je créerais une autre fiction, vous aurez le titre dès que j'en aurai l'idée et que j'aurai commencer l'histoire.

Dite moi si vous voulez une fin joyeuse aussi ou triste. Après le couple Bella/Edward dépendra de votre réponse. Enfin voilà.

Bisous vampirique a vous

Debodebie


End file.
